Field
This invention pertains to exercise devices. More particularly, it pertains to a contact counter display tracking and showing repetitive contacts by an exerciser or an exercise ball or device.
State of the Art
Various exercise repetitious motion counters are known. Martinez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,925 issued Sep. 28, 2004 discloses a repetition counter display operably associated with a proximity sensor activated when brought into non-contact proximity to the proximity sensor by an exerciser. This device counts repetitions, but does not encourage a user to complete the exercise. Endo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,967 issued Nov. 17, 1992 discloses a Pedometer for walking, jogging, etc. responsive to the number of steps of the exercise, the period of time thereof, and the continuation period of time using audible sound cues produced in an earphone making the user conscious of the exercise at the appropriate intensity.
Kaufman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,939 issued Jan. 12, 1999 discloses a device for monitoring the progress and performance of an exercise routine and for insuring that the exercise routine is correctly performed. It incorporates an exercise monitor utilizing an exercise motion detector, such as an accelerometer, for detecting the repetitive motion associated with the performance of successive exercise repetitions and for outputting a corresponding repetition signal. The exercise monitor is preferably encased or packaged so that it may work on the user's wrist, ankle, waist, glove, neck, hat, and the like. Alternatively the exercise monitor may be encased in a piece of exercise equipment or an exercise mat, in which case the motion detector comprises a switch capable of detecting successive repetitions, such as presses, extensions, pushups, or sit-ups. The monitor then produces a voice count for each repetition, and may include motivation speech generated to encourage correct and continued performance of the exercise. Kaufman's motion detector often misreads an exerciser's performance of an exercise, and fails to provide visual signals of the number repetitions.
There remains a need for an exercise tracking device responsive to repetitive hits insuring that an exerciser fully completes the exercise, while providing audio and visual signals to encourage the performance of the exercises. It may also be programmed to input a user's performance history into a computer to provide tracking progress. The device described below provides such a device.